silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Batmobile
Batman: (checks backseat of Batmobile where joker is secured and puts finger to communicator) Alfred, the Joker is secure, I'm en-route to Arkham (walks to front of Batmobile, and opens drivers seat door) 8:39 ~Silverstream Harley: *standing a small distance away, with her bat at the ready* OHHHH, B-MAAAAN! 8:40 To Bluetopia (looks around and scowls) ....Quinn 8:42 ~Silverstream Well well... *walks closer* Looks like someone's being naughty, just takin' my Puddin' from me! I don't take kindly to that, THANK YA VERY MUCH! *leaps past him, on top of the Batmobile* COME ON BATS, COME AN' GET ME! 8:43 To Bluetopia Get down. I don't want to have to hurt you.... 8:45 ~Silverstream Yeaaaaah... That ain't gonna happen. BONSAI! *jumps atop his shoulders, whacking him in the back with her bat* 8:45 To Bluetopia (grunts in pain and falls forward) 8:47 ~Silverstream *tumbles off him* HA! Can the big, bad, B-Man really be beat by little ol' me? I like the sound of that! Kinda sounds like Christmas, combined with nation-wide panic, ya know what I'm sayin'? 8:49 To Bluetopia (stands up, turns around and raises fists) DONT BE CONTROLLED BY HIM DR. QUINZEL.... 8:52 ~Silverstream Can't POSSIBLY put my finger on what you mean! *cartwheels behind him, and strikes directly in the back of his head* YAHTZEE! *giggles with delight* 8:53 To Bluetopia (passes out by wheels of Batmobile) 8:54 ~Silverstream *skips over to side where Joker is* WATCH YOUR HANDSOME HEAD, MISTAH J! *smashes window* 8:55 To Bluetopia Joker: (blinks in surprise) Harley..... did you just take down Batman? 8:56 ~Silverstream *nods, grinning* You betcha I did! 8:56 To Bluetopia (reaches hand through window and grabs her neck) AND DID YOU KILL THE BATMAN?! 8:57 ~Silverstream ACK! I DON'T.... NO, I DON'T THINK SO... AIN'T I SUPPOSED TA LEAVE THAT TA YOU?! 8:57 To Bluetopia EXACTLY! .....SO, CHECK! 8:59 ~Silverstream ....ok... *walks back to other side of Batmobile, and kneels down to Batman* Heeeeey.... Just checkin' to see if you're alive, and... All that.... 9:00 To Bluetopia Batman: (face twitches while unconscious) 9:01 ~Silverstream Phew.... *rushes back over to Joker* He's alive, he twitched! 9:02 To Bluetopia Joker: .....OH THANK GOD... WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR? GET ME OUT OF THIS THING! 9:03 ~Silverstream ....Uhhh...... *climbs halfway through the window, fumbling for a lock release* There's gotta be a trigger in here, somewhere... 9:04 To Bluetopia JUST BASH IT, WOMAN! 9:06 ~Silverstream *climbs inside fully, sitting in his lap* HYYYYAH! *kicks the console with both heels, piercing the shell and opening his retraints* 9:06 To Bluetopia that's more like it (steps out, and straightens bow-tie) 9:08 ~Silverstream *shuffles near him excitedly* Sooooooo..... 9:10 To Bluetopia (looks down at Batman) ...Harley, you've done something which most criminals only have Wet Dreams about doing (looks at her and grins) I KNEW KEEPING YOU AROUND WOULD PAY OFF EVENTUALLY! 9:14 ~Silverstream *squeals and jumps up to hug him* WHOO-HOOOOO, I DID IT! *calms down slightly* I-I was so scared, Mistah J... I didn't know where you'd gone! 9:15 To Bluetopia (puts arms around her back and holds her in the air) NEVERMIND ABOUT ALL OF THAT! YOU ACTUALLY WERE ABLE TO GET ONE OVER ON BATS! I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW! 9:17 ~Silverstream *laughs loudly* WELL THEN WHY DONTCHA, IM WIDE OPEN! 9:17 To Bluetopia .....oh what the hell (kisses her deeply) 9:18 ~Silverstream Mmm.... M-Mistah J.... You're really actually happy with me... Arentcha? 9:19 To Bluetopia (sets her down and holds her chin, grinning) Very happy Harley.... 9:22 ~Silverstream *lets out a happy squeak* Then let's go home... I can hear that bed callin' our names! 9:22 To Bluetopia QUICK, WHERE DID YOU PARK THE CAR?! 9:23 ~Silverstream Uhhh.... heheh, about that...... 9:24 To Bluetopia .....what about it? (expression turns to sneer) 9:25 ~Silverstream I kiiiiiiinda ran here..... *twirls a strand of hair nervously* 9:25 To Bluetopia (facepalms, thenlooks at Batmobile) .....think it still runs? 9:26 ~Silverstream Well..... Only one way ta find out 9:26 To Bluetopia (runs to drivers seat and starts it up, laughing) GET IN HARL, WE'RE-A GOING CRUISING! 9:28 ~Silverstream NOW THATS WHAT I LIKE TA HEAR! *jumps into the passenger's seat, giggling madly* not too shabby! *props feet up on the dashboard* 9:30 To Bluetopia (speed batmobile away) WE SHOULD JUST MAKE THIS OUR NEW CAR! GIVE IT SOME PURPLE AND GREEN PAINT, THEN VOILA! 9:31 ~Silverstream OOOOH, CAN IT BE SHINY?! 9:32 To Bluetopia (shrugs) SURE, WHY NOT! 9:33 ~Silverstream I can see it now, Puddin'.... You, me, a fabulous car, AND NOTHIN' BUT BREAKIN' RULES! 9:34 To Bluetopia EXACTLY! (drives car on sidewalk, running over trashcans) 9:35 ~Silverstream *yelps, then starts laughing* AND FOR TONIGHT, THERE AIN'T NOBODY WHO CAN STOP US! 9:36 To Bluetopia (begins driving in direction of HQ) .....saaayyyy, wouldn't Bats be able to track this automobile? 9:38 ~Silverstream *shrugs casually* Yeah probably, why? 9:39 To Bluetopia .....he would track us right to our place.... 9:40 ~Silverstream .....OHHHH! Oh.... Uh-oh... 9:41 To Bluetopia DONT WORRY, I HAVE THE PERFECT PLAN! (begins to drive towards outskirts of Gotham) 9:43 ~Silverstream Uhhh Puddin'.... Where exactly are we goin'? 9:43 To Bluetopia Ohhhh don't you worry your pretty little face Poo, i have a most excellent idea.... 9:45 ~Silverstream *flips open interior car mirror and smiles at her reflection* Hey, I really have got a pretty face... 9:46 To Bluetopia (stops car outside gates of mansion, and gets out) TOMORROW, WE'LL HEAR HOW THE BATMAN BROKE INTO WAYNE MANOR, BECAUSE HE THOUGHT THE JOKER WAS IN THERE! (laughs) 9:47 ~Silverstream *jumps out and laughs with him* BRILLIANT PLAN, AS ALWAYS! Oh boy, the tabloids are gonna be EXPLODIN'! 9:47 To Bluetopia HA HA HA, SUCK IT WAYNE! (runs away into trees) 9:49 ~Silverstream *runs frantically after him* WAIT FOR ME, HIGH HEELS AND DIRT DONT MIX TOO GOOD! 9:50 To Bluetopia (stops and leans by tree) don't knock the clothing. I picked it because how it extenuates your legs 9:52 ~Silverstream *catches up to him and pauses, panting* And-And you did a SWELL job of that, but... I'm just sayin', not the grandest getaway clothes in the world.... 9:53 To Bluetopia (frowns) its style, not comfort.... 9:55 ~Silverstream *winces* Yowza, you're tellin' me.... *straightens up* I can make it though.... Honest 9:56 To Bluetopia good.... (puts hands behind back, whistles and keeps walking) ((scene change?)) 9:58 ~Silverstream ((Yep)) *limps back into HQ, eyes starting to close* uhhhhnnnn..... 10:06 To Bluetopia (stretches) Wooh, some work out.... 10:26 ~Silverstream *walks over to a couch and flops down onto it* Yep... Really got those endorphins pumpin'.... 10:27 To Bluetopia (walks over to couch and picks her up) no, no, no, no 10:28 ~Silverstream Whuzzuh... Huh, what? 10:28 To Bluetopia No couch.... 10:29 ~Silverstream ....no couch? 10:30 To Bluetopia NO.... NO COUCH.... 10:31 ~Silverstream .....I like where this is goin'... *holds onto him* 10:31 To Bluetopia (walks towards bedroom) tomorrow is a buusssyyyyyy day 10:33 ~Silverstream Yeah? What are we gonna do? 10:34 To Bluetopia ...Zoo plan, remember? 10:35 ~Silverstream Oh, pfft... Yeah I knew that, I was just makin' sure... *giggles faintly* we're gonna have looooot'sa fun.... 10:36 To Bluetopia (drops her down on bed and leans down to her) Comfy Harl? 10:37 ~Silverstream *spreads out arms and legs, and grins* Snug as a joke in a Popsicle wrapper... 10:39 To Bluetopia (jumps onto bed side her) where would i be right now without my "widdle Harley, Warley"? (runs fingers through her hair) 10:40 ~Silverstream *shivers slightly* ....Arkham? 10:42 To Bluetopia thaaats right, and if i was there, i wouldn't have you... and i don't think i would survive (feigns scared tone) 10:44 ~Silverstream Aww... *clings into his arm* Well don't worry Puddin', I'm right here... I'll always be right here, whenever ya need me... 10:44 To Bluetopia (grimaces for a moment then smiles) Iiiii know you are (slowly pats her head) 10:46 ~Silverstream *yawns* ...holy cannoli..... I beat the Batman today..... 10:46 To Bluetopia you did.... that took guts (presses her stomach) 10:49 ~Silverstream HA... *crosses arms over stomach* it also took my bat... Which I think I left in B-Man's car..... 10:49 To Bluetopia (shrugs) i'll get you a giant hammer....] 10:50 ~Silverstream Ooooooh.... Thanks Mistah J! *comfortably curls up against him* 10:51 To Bluetopia err..... (slowly puts arm around her) .....nooo problem Harl.... (relaxes slightly) 10:52 ~Silverstream .....I think I know what animals we should release first..... 10:53 To Bluetopia ....iiisssss that an allegory for your boobs? 10:53 ~Silverstream *snorts* noho, I meant the actual zoo animals... 10:54 To Bluetopia (mumbles) damn my tired mind 10:55 ~Silverstream *tilts head up and kisses his forehead* I'm thinkin' the laughing hyenas... Eh, eh? Get it? *nudges him* 10:56 To Bluetopia (frowns) don't elbow me.... 10:56 ~Silverstream Oh, sorry... Did I hurt ya? *looks up, wide-eyed* 10:57 To Bluetopia (looks at her, expression softens) ...no.... I'm fine..... (puts other arm around her) 10:58 ~Silverstream *nuzzles in* I'm glad I'm here, Mistah J... I could never be happier anywhere else, with anyone else.... 10:59 To Bluetopia (puzzled expression, internally questioning self) ....well....... i know.... 11:01 ~Silverstream *quickly kisses him, then settles back down and closes eyes* Just wanted to say it.... 11:02 To Bluetopia (eye twitches) .....g...goodnight (nestles head down next to her's) 11:03 ~Silverstream G'night, don't let the... Let the Bat-bugs.... Bite.... *drifts off* 11:03 To Bluetopia ......i know you wont.... 11:05 ~Silverstream *barely audible* Hmm...? 11:05 To Bluetopia ...go to sleep Harley. 11:06 ~Silverstream *shifts slightly, and falls asleep* Category:Blog posts